


The Sith

by MiniPeridot



Series: Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Characters to be added, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Tags May Change, The category tags are temp, Warnings May Change, canon-divergent, headcanons, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPeridot/pseuds/MiniPeridot
Summary: A small collection of mini-stories, since my other ones are all loooong. Basically, trying to cap them at 10, 15 chapters at most, cause I still can't seem to do one-shots. This is the collection for my Sith characters; Wyvrex (M!Zabrak, red skin), Sestire (F!Zabrak, red skin), etc {Will add more as I actually write for other characters}.!!MAJOR STORY SPOILERS PRESENT!!!!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!
Relationships: NPCs/NPCs, OC/NPCs, Wyvrex/NPC
Series: Star Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter Index

**Author's Note:**

> This is only for my Force-sensitive Sith characters, and/or their families, not bounty hunters, Jedi, or Imperial Agents or any of the other possible character types.  
> !!WARNING!!  
> There are spoilers in here for both the main story lines and the Knights of the Fallen Empire, Shadow of Revan and Knights of the Eternal Throne expansion. !MAJOR SPOILERS! If you read it, I shall not tolerate complaints about spoilers being present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the run-down of chapters and which character they are about. I will try to keep this up to date as I post new chapters

**Series 1: A Sith's Greatest Treasure-Wyvrex**

_***Wyvrex is a M!Zabrak that is of average build and is heterosexual. I have not decided yet if there will be sex in his story or not, but this is for those looking for specific match-ups***_

  1. Trust
  2. Training
  3. The Throne
  4. Rebuilding
  5. Building Camp
  6. Forward
  7. _+? (IDK yet, but I know there will be at least 7 chapters)_



_***There will be more, but I don't yet have titles or have decided who it will be about yet, so please exercise patience and enjoy what I have given you all so far***_


	2. Series 1: Wyvrex: A Sith's Greatest Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the main story in Knights of the Fallen Empire & The Eternal Throne expansion  
> Main character is my OC, M!Zabrak Sith Assassin named Wyvrex with red skin and dark hair  
> He is heterosexual, so this story will be F/M where he is concerned

## Chapter 1: Trust

Truly powerful allies that I know I can trust with anything are few and far between in this new Alliance, with most being only one or the other… And they all expect me to have the answers, to have a plan.

One exception to this is Sana-Rae. As a Voss, she is here out of a kind of duty to the Force, rather than any personal reason. But that duty also makes her very loyal, as she believes her purpose is to help this Alliance succeed. As the commander of the Alliance, she extends that duty and loyalty to me.

Lana is loyal, and she understands what I need from her not only as a Sith, but as a leader of Alliance intelligence and a friend I can confide in. But I know she’s concerned, however she tries to hide it, which she is not succeeding at.

Specifically, she is worried about me. About how I have changed since I woke up from carbonite. I came out kinder, more merciful, than when I went in, and she is concerned I’m too lenient now. More light than dark.

I don’t blame her. Any Sith would be concerned about the strength and conviction of their Sith Lord if they were in her position… well,  _ almost  _ any Sith.

Fortunately, I have found the exact Sith that I need to not be like that, and he isn’t.

Xalek. My old apprentice.

Sana-Rae sent me to Illum a few weeks ago and I found him terrorizing a mining crew over the desecration of his father’s grave. I knew such things were important to the Kaleesh, but I didn’t give it enough thought prior to realize that the desecration of a grave called for blood to be spilled in order to regain the dead’s lost honor.

Once he was satisfied that the blood he spilled was enough to restore his father’s godhood, he agreed to return with me to the Alliance. What I hadn’t expected was for him to want to return to being my apprentice.

It’s been a little over 5 years since we last spoke, last saw one another, and he has grown since then. Of course, we both have changed, but he has become stronger, more fierce than last I saw him, but his sense of honor is still intact. I was thrilled to see he took my advice about holding on to that.

He’s been without a master for years. In the Sith Empire, he may have even been expected to take my place on the Dark Council following my disappearance.

But Xalek never cared about being Sith or not. To him, it was a means to an end. I was a means to freedom from enslavement and dying a disgrace. The Sith were a means to power and the opportunity to fight and earn his place as a god in death.

But this, I didn’t expect. I would’ve thought he’d deemed my purpose as his master concluded, but he seems adamant about returning to our old relationship.

Vette suddenly gets my attention with her hand waving in my face, and I realize everyone around the holo is waiting for a response from me.

We have been discussing our plan of attack on Darvannis and I think we were debating whether or not working with the Mandalorians is worth it. They are not unlike the Kaleesh or Trandosians. To fight and die with honor in battle is their creed. They would make fierce allies indeed, but some go to war for the betterment of their people, no matter how many they may lose.

… They could turn on us one day…

Theron isn’t good at masking his true feelings, at least, not with me. His concern comes through clearly in his tone. “Commander? Are you alright?”

I turn to him, fortunately my mask blocks a lot from those without the Force to tell them any different. “I am fine. Prep a ship. I’m going to Darvannis. Lana, you’ll run communications and work on gathering intel on the Eternal Empire’s base. Theron, send a message to the Mandalorians. Arrange a meeting for me.”

“But sir! With due respect, the Mandalorians are too dangerous to trust!” Bay’wan is not shy about voicing his protests, but I believe he is a good judge on most military concerns. Ex-Republic with a long military career has more than earned him my consideration when he speaks on these matters.

“With due respect, that is  _ precisely _ why we must recruit them. They are too dangerous  _ not _ to be our allies.” That ends the argument instantly. They know it’s true. We need the Mandalorians to like us. They are the sort that we must make friends of sooner rather than later, or they  _ will _ be our enemies.

I leave the war room and go looking for Xalek. He’s probably in the sanctuary Sana-Rae set up for the Force users in our group.

Sure enough, he’s there, dueling with a former Jedi. His technique with the saberstaff has improved dramatically in our time apart. It brings me pride to know how seriously he took his lessons and training.

He notices me watching, and shifts his stance. Blocking his opponent’s strike, he sweeps his leg out, taking their legs out from under them and pointing his blade at their chest before they can stand again. His other foot presses on their arm just above the elbow, leaving them no good access to their weapon and thus, forced to surrender.

With his fight concluded, he comes to join me at the entrance. No words are needed for this. He knows me well enough to know that I expect him to follow as I turn and leave.

I don’t stop until we are at my ship’s private docking pad. Outside, secluded. Perfect.

“Master?” There is no hesitation, no trepidation in his tone or words. He is calm. Merely curious.

“...I will be leaving for Darvannis soon to rendezvous with a group of Mandalorians for a mission. Much as I believe you would enjoy going along, and probably should, I have a more important task I’d like you to handle instead. Provided you are willing of course.”

He ponders this a moment, but nods. “If you asked me to slay death herself, I would do it. What is it you need of me?”

His faith is a blessing. His loyalty, a true gift. “Do you remember that conversation we had about emotions before I went into carbonite? How they can be both a weakness, and a source of power?”

“Of course.” Never much for words, but means every one.

I take a breath to calm my heart. “I once confessed to you my one and only weakness. Do you remember this, Xalek?”

“Indeed I do, master. Is this the reason we are alone?”

“It is… I would like you to find it again. With the Emperor having a camp in my head, and my greatest source of strength, the only thing that could make me surrender, missing, I need to know it is safe. And I only trust you to find such a treasure for me. I know you have no interest in using my greatest treasure against me Xalek, but you are also strong enough to find it. I cannot trust the others. I need it to be you.”

He is silent for a long while. Finally, he drops to one knee and bows his head. “It will be done, master.”

Relief washes over me and I smile behind my helmet. Once Xalek sets his mind on a task, failure is not an option. He  _ will _ succeed.


	3. Series 1: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who have played and finished KotFE and KofET, this chapter place after the incidents on Iokath. In this version, Scorpio survived, and Arcann and Senya still live too

## Chapter 2: Training

_***Don't need to know what happened with them, just know for now that Arcann was my original enemy target but was poisoned by anger. Senya is his mother and got him healed. Now he is not a target of mine.***_

Xalek has given me no update so far on his assigned task, but I do not ask. Certainly not in mixed company. If he has anything to report, which will only be when he finds it, then he will bring it up.

Theron tells me when he’s progressing on things and what he’s missing. This is fine, it works for him. A spy is used to smaller updates of information as they become available, and the information he’d have would still be of use, even if incomplete.

In Xalek’s case, a partial is not enough. Where it’s been isn’t of any value unless he knows what happened there. Even still, it’s not worth it unless it’s close to where my treasure actually is now. And he knows this well.

Admittedly, it is as much a source of doubt and despair as it is one of hope and strength and passion. This is its true power.

“Master?” Xalek’s voice cuts through my thoughts and I lift my head his way.

“Hm? Apologies Xalek. We never seem to have enough time these days and here I am distracted by other matters during your training. You have my full attention now. Do it again.”

Nodding, he takes a deep breath, raising his arms slowly. As he does, three stones larger than him or I lift into the air at the same time.

I watch silently as he concentrates, his body tensing as he prepares himself for the next part.

After a few seconds of allowing this tension to build, he brings his hands together, the palms pressing together and his fingers curled in. The smack is audible, but barely over the sound of the rocks smashing together violently.

Large cracks adorn their surfaces with pieces breaking off. He separates his hands a little to create an opening between his palms, bending the fingers enough to hold a metaphorical sphere in his hands. As he squeezes the air, the rocks start to crush in on themselves, crumbling into smaller pieces.

Once satisfied in their destruction, he pulls his hands close and then quickly pushes them back away from him in the direction of a few targets we’d set up. The shattered fragments of the rocks cut deep. Some embed themselves in the dummies.

“You’re getting stronger every day, Xalek. Well done. Tell me, how did that feel?”

“It felt good to me, master. To know that I can do such damage to something so solid. No droid nor creature of flesh would survive that… It brings me pride.”

I nod. He’s not wrong. Rocks are quite solid and especially dense ones are difficult to break, even with the Force. “True enough, but other Force users could survive that if they fought back. So tell me, how do you think you are to get past this obstacle, so that your statement can really be true?”

Xalek is sharp. He knows where I’m going with this. “Peace is a lie, there is only passion.”

Again, I nod. “Indeed. You must look deep within yourself, Xalek. Anger and hatred are a great source of power, but it is always a brief gift. Hating something long-term can sustain you, but eventually you will destroy what you hate and be left with nothing to fuel you. This is a common mistake made among the weaker, less sophisticated, unintelligent Sith.”

We have had this conversation many times before, at least, various versions of it. This time, I am hoping to truly explain my strength in full. Show him as well as tell him the difference that this makes. “It is past time you find what your source of passion is, Xalek. Rise above the naive teachings of the Academy. You need something in your life that brings you a myriad of emotions, especially passion. Passion can sustain even non-Force-users for a lifetime of hardships with a smile on their faces and in their hearts. It is the strongest of emotions.”

I walk over to stand next to him. One-handed, I raise four stones, turning my hand and pulling with my fingers so they come together. Taking a deep breath, my mind goes to my treasure.

Once the rocks are together, I pause, turning to Xalek. “This is the power my treasure, my weakness, grants me…”

I close my fist and squeeze, tensing my arm and within a minute, the stones are ground down small enough that every piece can fit in one hand with room to spare.

Finally relaxing my arm, the pieces fall to the ground, lifeless. I turn back to my apprentice, and I see it in his eyes. Not passion, not yet, but eagerness and determination. He will not rest until he can do this himself. Until he can do as I have, but grind the stones to powder. A point even I have not reached.

I give him a smile. “One day, Xalek, I can see you reaching this power, and even surpassing it. Your body is strong, and your dueling skills will soon strike fear in the hearts of your foes by reputation alone. However, you must now switch your focus to the Force. Train without your saber for a time, and you will feel it. It has many secrets and treasures of its own to offer. Perhaps you’ll even find something to teach me one day.”

Xalek gives me a bow, letting his face point completely to the ground, a rare thing for him to do. “Yes, master. It shall be done.”

I receive a call from Lana. “Commander, please come to the war room. We’ve got something.”

“I’m on my way,” comes my quick reply.

Turning back to Xalek, I give him an apologetic smile.

“We shall have to continue later. But you know what you need to work on. We’ll meet here tomorrow and do some dueling. The Force training, you will do on your own for a few days. Focus on strengthening your connection to it between our training sessions.”

He smiles behind his bone mask. “Yes, master. I will not keep you.”

With another bow, we part ways. I hear the rustling of the plants as Xalek lowers to his knees for meditation. Sometimes I wonder about him. Not in the way master Sith usually worry about their underlings, but about his plans for his own future.

My future rests with the Eternal Throne and preparing a successor for it…

…I wonder what his plan is…


	4. Series 1: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those familiar with the canon; this happens during and just after the attack on Zakuul to take the Eternal Throne and stop the Eternal Fleet when it was left un-commanded and started bombarding planets

## Chapter 3: The Throne

The Alliance has done good work so far. We took a small group in to take the Spire and the Throne.

Xalek took a small group of Mandalorians to hold the entrance, block reinforcements and call if any show up that they can’t stop.

The fight with Emperor Valkorian and Vaylin inside my own head was a new one, and quite interesting, if annoying. At least it’s over though. Vaylin has left my mind and her soul has joined the Force. Valkorian is destroyed, his energy divided into the Force. The throne has imprinted on me, so I now control the Eternal Fleet.

Senya and Arcann are there when I wake from that horrible nightmare. With Vaylin and Valkorian both gone, my mind is once again my own. Never have I been so happy with silence.

Senya greets me with a smile as my vision refocuses. Arcann gives me a smile as well. “We did it. My father is gone. The throne is yours, Commander.”

They help me to my feet and it takes me a moment to stand upright. My body has never felt so strong, weak, or free all at the same time. Today is apparently full of new experiences.

Arcann and Senya assist me back to the throne and I take a seat, taking a deep breath. Senya frowns at me. “Do you need a medical droid?”

My face contorts at the thought. Never liked those bots. I’d even take a Kaminoan over those things right now, apathetic as they’d be, but I know it wouldn't help. “No. It is not my body that is suffering. It is my mind. Valkorian must have been pretty well-connected to me. I will heal. I will just be a bit out of it for the time being.”

Arcann chuckles softly and I can’t help staring at him for a moment. “You can laugh?” Senya covers her mouth, trying to stifle her own laugh as Arcann gives me a good-natured look for my question.

It feels good, this lack of animosity. Senya walks closer before I can speak again. “Well, I think it’s time the people meet their new Emperor. Time to speak to the people.”

She fires up a camera to the HoloNet and I nearly yell at her, except I know it would be heard on the Net. I have _no_ idea what to say.

I take a deep breath as Arcann makes an adjustment to the machine, probably focusing it since he nods at me as soon as he finishes.

Stealing my nerve, I face the camera. I have had to give a few speeches before now. This is no different… right?...

“People of the galaxy, the Eternal Fleet has been pacified and now rests in my command. Today, we have all been harmed by the Fleet. The pain the galaxy has suffered recently, on all ends, was unjust. While the actions cannot be undone, more violence will not mend those bonds. Rather, we must look forward to peace and the reconstruction of all our homes.”

I let the words sit a moment as I think about my next move. “To this end, the Eternal Fleet shall be recalled to Zakuul. Its people are not to blame for this atrocity and shall not suffer any punishment for pains they did not cause.”

“The galaxy has a lot of healing to do, and it will take some time before life is normal again, but the Alliance is prepared to put in the work. When I look to the future, I see glory for the galaxy. We _will_ get past this and grow stronger than ever before. We will look back in this day with reverence for the dead, and pride of what came of this tragedy. We will make the galaxy greater than it has ever been, in the name and honor of those who fell on this day. Every year, we will honor the fallen, and remember why we strive for peace from here on out.”

Taking a deep breath, I quickly think of a way to wrap this up concisely and memorably… Got it!

“The Eternal Empire is no more. That name brings only pain and sorrow to mind for the galaxy. Empires fall with their armies, leaders, cities, and people, but an alliance can never die, so long as we hold the _idea_ in our hearts and minds. Gone is the Eternal Empire. Today, I am proud to present to the galaxy, the Eternal Alliance!”

With that, Senya turns off the HoloNet broadcaster. I immediately lose all the tension my body had been building, and lean back in the throne. “Next time, Senya, give me more time to prepare. I was not ready for that.”

She fights down a smirk as Arcann chuckles. “For what it’s worth, I thought it was a pretty good speech.”

I rest my forehead in my hand as a headache I hadn’t realized was forming, takes root. My head throbs slightly in time with my heartbeat as the door to the lift opens across the room.

Lana and Theron come running in. “Commander! Apologies for not coming to congratulate you sooner. We stopped to watch your speech. I think you handled it quite nicely.” Lana says with a grin as she walks quickly towards the throne.

Theron also sports a grin, “from what I’ve picked up so far on HoloNet chat rooms, seems like it was well-received too. There’s a growing number of people asking if anyone recorded it.”

I can’t help but chuckle at the thought that people actually want recordings of me talking. Of all things… I shake my head at the absurdity of it. 10 years ago, I wouldn’t have believed it would ever happen.

Lana interrupts my thoughts. “Much as I’d like to let you rest my Lord, I’m afraid there are a number of people who want to see you. There’s a group of Knights out front, a number of local socialites, some of our own, and Xalek delivered us a vague threat before we came up here. I know you said we could trust him, but, I’m a little concerned.”

That, I have to laugh at. Xalek’s connection to the Force has been growing. Who knows what my fight with, and vanquishing of Valkorian must have felt like to him.

“Relax Lana. It means that Xalek was worried about me. Send one of the Knights in first. Whoever goes to get them can tell Xalek I’m alright and there’s no need to start planning a bloodbath in honor of my death.”

Lana heads out, leaving Theron staring at me like he can’t decide if I’m joking or not.

Lana soon returns with a Knight who seems to have forgone his helmet. He stands at attention a few feet from the base of the throne. He appears to be unarmed. Something tells me we’ve met before. Something about his connection to the Force resonates familiarity.

Lana speaks first. “My Lord, this is Balisk. The Knights have agreed to let him speak on their behalf.”

“Balisk?... I know you. Aren’t you the one who sent me a thank-you note for leaving you tied to your partner in Breaktown a while back?”

He fights a smile, “indeed. I’m surprised you remember me. I came to speak because… the Knights have always served the Eternal Throne and its Emperor. We were wondering what it was that you had planned for us?”

A good question for sure… and a tough one. I don’t have a particularly long list of people who’ve tried to kill me that I didn’t kill in return, but for the Knight, their duty is their power, or so they believe. From fighting them, clearly something of that must be true. If they still wish to serve, I see no reason to turn away powerful allies.

“I am not disbanding the Knights. For now, the people of Zakuul and many worlds are scared and weakened. Provided you accept the task, I would like the Knights to serve in the reconstruction efforts. Specifically on calming the populace, removing debris and delivering humanitarian supplies to places that need it.”

The mental image of the damage the fleet has done returns to mind and I stand, looking out the window of the Spire to the ground below.

“There is liable to be an increase in crime in this destruction. The Knights shall still serve as a policing unit, but the focus should be on getting the property returned, the thieves home safely, and getting them the supplies they need so they don’t steal again. At least, for the time being… Do you think your fellow Knights would accept this arrangement?”

He smiles. The look in his eyes says ‘pride’ to me. Straightening up from parade rest, he bends at the waist, moving his right hand over his heart as he bows. “We would be honored to help the people. If I may? Where would you like us to start?”

I look out the window again and nod. “Patrol the city. Look for wounded citizens and see them safely to doctors immediately. Take doctors with you if you must. Have someone coordinate here at the Spire and start writing up a damage report on the city. I need to know what we are looking at in terms of repairs and loss of life.”

Senya steps forward. “I can coordinate if you’d like, Commander.” I give her a nod. “Thank you, Senya. I’ll check in on your progress later today. Good luck out there.”

With another bow from both of them, Senya and Balisk leave the room.

Theron grins up at me from where he stands near the base of the throne. “So, who should we bring in next?”

…This is gonna be a long day…


End file.
